Viviendo como un demonio ¿Gato?
by Neko-Chan Chibi
Summary: La mordida de un demonio gato causa que Ciel se transforme en uno, Sebastian toma una forma distante y Ciel quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ¿Va a poder Ciel recuperar a su mayordomo?


**Viviendo como un demonio... ¿Gato?**

**Capítulo 1: Introducción.**

Ciel yacía recostado en el suelo con varios moretones en su pequeño cuerpo, mientras Sebastian, estaba a su lado mirándole absorto en sus pensamientos. En frente suyo, habían dos "personas" muertas. Dos demonios gatos que los habían atacado.

No sabía cómo todo esto había pasado, pero lo que si sabía, es que había incumplido una parte del contrato… Protegerlo, por lo que su mano, donde tenía el sello del contrato, ardía terriblemente. El joven conde estaba inconsciente, con una marca de filosos colmillos en su pálido y frágil cuello.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Ciel y Sebastian estaban sentados uno frente al otro, el carruaje andaba pacíficamente por el bosque, pero algo había interrumpido su camino. Una fuerza sobre**__**-**__**natural había impactado el carruaje haciendo que este cayera de costado con violencia. Ciel no se había lastimado, Sebastian lo había tomado en brazos con rapidez y habían salido del carruaje antes de que este impactara sobre el suelo.**_

_**Sebastian soltó al conde, mientras ambos volteaban a la copa de un árbol dónde se encontraban dos chicos de cabello corto y negro, sus ojos se veían de un color verde oscuro con ligeros tintes felinos. Los dos eran un poco más bajos que Sebastian, ambos tenían dos curiosas orejas negras y peludas sobre su cabeza y una larga cola del mismo color.**_

_**-Oh, tenemos dos demonios gatos…-Se sorprende un poco Sebastian.**_

_**-… ¿Demonios… Gatos?-Pregunta Ciel desconcertado.-¿Existe esa clase de demonio?**_

_**-Sí, aunque no es muy común. No hay gran variedad de ellos, Bocchan.**_

_**-… Ya veo.-Musita aún sorprendido.**_

_**Ambos demonios gatos saltan del árbol intentando atacar a Sebastian, pero este los esquiva, protegiendo a Ciel.**_

_**-Sebastian.-Murmura Ciel, sabiendo claramente que aquellos demonios querían atacarlos.-Es una orden ¡Mátalos!-Exclama quitándose el parche dejando ver el sello que lo mantenía unido a Sebastian.**_

_**Su demonio le da una de sus típicas sonrisas.-Yes, My Lord.**_

_**Sebastian deja a Ciel al lado del despedazado carruaje, atacando a ambos demonios con incontables cuchillos, logrando rasgar la piel de sus atacantes. Uno de ellos lo ataca por la espalda, mientras el otro se acerca peligrosamente a Ciel. Sebastian intenta esquivarlo pero el demonio gato lo encierra con su cola, apretándole con fuerza manteniendo sus piernas y brazos inmovilizados.**_

_**Ciel retrocedía con cada paso que el demonio de ojos verdes daba. En un rápido movimiento el demonio le golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el niño saliera disparado contra un árbol que estaba unos metros detrás suyo, Ciel gritó de dolor intentando moverse más le fue imposible. El demonio gato movió la cabeza del conde hacia el costado, dejando expuesto su blanquecino cuello. Sebastian trató con desesperación liberarse de aquella cola que lo mantenía apresado, pero cuando lo logró… Fue demasiado tarde. El demonio había encajado sus colmillos en el cuello de su contratista.**_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Sebastian cargó en brazos al conde y lo llevó directo a la mansión.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Ciel despertó con gran dolor en su cuerpo, y su cuello ardía ligeramente, lo tocó y sintió dos pequeñas aberturas, observó sus manos y descubrió que en vez de uñas cortas, tenía garras similares a las de un gato. Recordó todo lo que había pasado. Se levantó con dificultad y sintió algo peludo y agitarse en la parte trasera de sus piernas. Volteó lentamente y contempló con horror una larga y negra cola.

Con dificultad fue corriendo hacia un espejo y lo que vio en su reflejo lo dejó pasmado. Una larga y peluda cola en su parte trasera, sus ojos azules tenían toques felinos y salvajes, sus uñas ahora eran unas afiladas garras, unas triangulares y peludas orejitas negras sobresalían de su cabeza y gritó, gritó tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho.

**Continuará…**


End file.
